sulleycinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bigweld
"You can shine no matter what you're made of!" ''-Bigweld'' Bigweld is the leader of Bigweld Industries and resides in Robot City on the Planet Robotopia. His arch-enemies are Sluggo and Phineas T. Ratchet. He is a robot of immense God-like power, as well as a skilled architect and a member of The Sulltastic Sullies. His successor will be Rodney Copperbottom (which is unlikely to happen due to Bigweld being immortal). He has not only fully harnessed the powers of the Infinity Gauntlet, but he has also harnessed the full powers of the Chaos Emeralds, the Dragon Balls, the Ultra Scream Cannister and the cursed object My Hero Academia: Battle For All for the Nintendo 3DS. Bigweld has recently won the Robots Civil War against Sluggo and executed the evil little blue man himself. Biography Early Life Bigweld was created at some point in the 1950’s (Robotopia follows the same calendar as Earth) by an as-of-yet unknown inventor (speculated to be a time-traveling Mike Wazowski, though we could be wrong). Infant Bigweld was left on the doorstep of a robot couple who took him in. He was designed as a huge robot who would grow overtime, an absolute unit. Growing up Bigweld was respected by his classmates and peers due to his huge size helping them get out of jams. Young Bigweld also grew a passion for inventing and tinkering, and would often fix his robot associates or any piece of equipment in need of repair. Bigweld went on to graduate Optimus High at the top of his class, moving on to achieve greater academic heights at Matrix University. Once he graduated from the university, he moved to Robot City to form his own company: Bigweld Industries. He put his tinkering and inventing talents to use and became a respected innovator who provided robots across the planet with parts. He also had his own educational television series where he would showcase his various inventions and show viewers how to become inventors themselves. Robots 2005 Events of the movie go here under construction. Meeting Sulley In 2008 Bigweld attended an inter-planetary business convention, where inventors from across the galaxy meet up to show off their companies and gain partners. It was here that Bigweld took an interest in a company from the planet Monstius called Monsters Inc.. He met the company’s CEO Sulley and their top earner Mike Wazowski. Bigweld was fascinated by the company’s harvesting of human screams and laughter into renewable energy and decided to strike a partnership with the company. Bigweld went on to become good friends with Mike and Sulley, sending them a Christmas card every year (Monstius of course, has the same calendar as Robotopia and Earth so the holidays line-up). Joining The Sulltastic Sullies Under construction Notes *The Sulley Scribes have speculated that Bigweld may have been built by Mike Wazowski during another one of Mike's time travel expeditions. The two get along very well, and Mike always has spare parts to spare (just like Bigweld). Whether or not Mike created Bigweld remains to be seen. *Bigweld and Mr. Waternoose are very good friends, and often fight together as a “dynamic duo” of sorts. *He also has the ability to modify his size. This made him the only teammate not to utilize the size ray in Sulley 184: Mike’s Inside Story, to journey in Mike’s body. *His song "We're Squashing Sluggos Tonight Again" was #1 on the music charts for 70 consecutive weeks. Quotes *''”See a need, fill a need!”'' *''”You can shine no matter what you’re made of!”'' *''”Who closed this door?”'' *''”Sluggo? Aw man...”'' *''”Die blue fuckos!”'' Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Gods Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:20th Century Fox Category:Disney Category:Robots (2005) Category:Characters Who Have Wielded the Infinity Gauntlet Category:The Sulltastic Sullies Category:Living Category:Wazowski Family Category:Earth-JPS95